


Kittens Need Kinks

by batsaboutbats



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Supergirl (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Collars, DCU Rarepair Exchange, F/M, Handcuffs, Investigations, Light Bondage, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, casefic, naughty times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsaboutbats/pseuds/batsaboutbats
Summary: Kara is supposed to go clubbing with Stephanie, but it's Gotham. Nothing ever goes the way you plan it in Gotham. She should have gone home, but when a handsome stranger gives her a hand, she can't help but follow him down a rabbit hole of dark desire.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Kara Zor-El
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: DCU Rarepair Exchange 2020





	Kittens Need Kinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nieri_is_a_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nieri_is_a_cat/gifts).



This wasn't her usual scene, not by a long shot. A giant robot rampaging through downtown? Sure, it happened at least once a month. Alien invasion the night before an important exam? That was last week. Movie screening of Dracula gone awry because Gotham just had to be Gotham? She was never going to get the sound of Dracula saying “Blah” out of her head ever again, _gee_ _thanks Steph_.

The last time she'd stepped foot in Gotham it had been at the behest of Robin, and he hadn't even thanked her for the assist. Tonight wasn't supposed to be about work. Stephanie had a rare night off and after they'd both managed to beat back their college exams they deserved to go celebrate. Kara would have much preferred her own turf for it, but there was a new nightclub in the diamond district that Stephanie wanted to check out. Standing outside the glossy modern building, Kara felt distinctly poor. It was truly a new club from the ground up, too bright and shiny for a spithole like Gotham City. It didn’t match the old Gothic skyline or the other buildings around it. 

Stephanie had said Bruce was paying for tonight with the 'bat-card', a carbon steel credit card that she used for anything work related. Tonight was probably going to be surveillance work with a bit of pleasure mixed in if Kara had to guess. She didn’t mind, their team ups were fun and they worked well together.  However Stephanie was nowhere to be seen as she waited patiently to go through the velvet rope. Just as she was starting to get worried, her phone buzzed in the safety of her bra.

“Hi?” She whispered loudly, feeling even more out of place. She was almost to the front and she didn’t want to get bounced because she didn’t have the cover fee.

“Kara, it's me.” Stephanie sounded horrible. Congestion was racking her lungs even through the tinny phone line. “You aren't here yet, are you?”

“You ok?” Kara straightened as she stepped out of the line, no longer concerned with holding the spot. They were not going clubbing tonight, obviously.

“Oh no. You're there aren't you?” Stephanie began coughing, spitting raggedly. “I'm so sorry-- I just woke up and I think I— _ HACHOO _ !”

Kara closed her eyes, ear ringing as she pulled the cellphone away from her face.

“I caught a cold.” Stephanie sounded so despondent that it almost made her giggle.

“Sure did buddy.” Tucking a hank of hair behind her ear she cradled the phone against her shoulder, flicking open her small purse to check for her wallet. She could grab something at the pharmacy. “I'll be there soon, want me to pick up something for you to eat? Maybe some medicine?”

“N-No, I'm gonna just lay back down and sleep.” Stephanie blew her nose, sniffling. “If you're there already can you check out the club for me? I told Bruce I'd survey it cause he thinks it's connected to a drug smuggling ring.” If anyone but Stephanie had asked, Kara would have just flown right back home but she knew how hard Stephanie worked to gain Bruce's trust. A quick peek wouldn't hurt. She glanced at the building, focusing her vision and-- she frowned.

What was a lead lined bunker doing under the nightclub? It was huge, extending past the border of the building, and beneath the next two skyscrapers on the block. There were also people moving along the corridor that lead down into the bunker, dragging what looked to be a victim. Kara scowled deeper, her brows digging together.

“I'll let you know what I find.” She said softly, cutting the call.

* * *

Getting inside with no money was going to be difficult, but her ticket came in the form of a man, tall and well built. She hadn't even noticed him ahead of her in line, too preoccupied with Stephanie's absence. When she tried to step back into line, a few girls got rough. Smooth as butter, he slid his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in front of him, his brown leather jacket warm against her bared shoulders.

“Relax ladies, she's with me, alright?” He drawled, definitely a local from the dialect. Tensing at being manhandled, she turned her chin up to glare and found herself staring into the prettiest eyes she'd ever seen. A hint of green touching the deep blue, a rare turquoise. The man's face was just as pleasing to look at, all sharp angles with a sturdy jawline that was too good to be natural. He winked at her with a devilish smile and she felt a little silly for getting huffy when he moved his arm away immediately after the girls settled down. She just wasn't used to people being nice in Gotham.

The next thing she knew, the bouncer was lifting the rope for her, assuming they were together. Her savior didn't rat her out when she glided into the opulent doors ahead of him. Opening her ears up to the pounding bass and treble of the dance floor past the lobby, she strained to listen for any outstanding conversations. She kept getting distracted by the scenery though. It wasn't like any nightclub she'd been in before, rich and decadent but still oozed seediness from the very grain of the leather bound seats of the tables and booths. 

The bar was show of its own, the glitz of pyrotechnics sending plumes of colored smoke towards the ceiling as the bartenders threw cocktails like circus performers. The patrons guzzled booze like it was the end of the world, while the long line of waitstaff grabbed up trays upon trays of shots and mixed drinks. It was Gotham though and that was a fair assumption to make. The whole city seemed one bomb away from destruction any given night.

She realized her smooth operator was still standing next to her, and she couldn't quite place the look on his face as he stared at her.

“What?” She asked defensively, folding her arms. “Take a picture, it'll last longer, asshole.”

“Wow, the mouths on you Metropolitans these days.” He lit a cigarette and took a hit of it.

“MetroPOLITE.” She corrected him, ready to wave away any smoke he blew her way. To her surprise he didn't, tilting his head just enough to send a ring of smoke off to the side.  _ Far away _ from her sensitive nose. She relaxed minutely, raising a brow.

“Sorry. You here alone?” He asked, tapping ash into a passing cocktail glass as a waitress bustled past.

“Is that a crime?” She couldn't understand why but it felt like he could see beneath her skin just as well as she could see under--- oh. She flushed.

“You peeked.” He smirked.

“Who are--”

“Better question is what are you doing here? I thought old pointy ears didn't want metas in town.” He lifted his index fingers to the side of his head, mimicking the famous cowl. She colored, raising her guard. “Relax Kara, I won't tattle.” He told her with a sly wink. _ Shit.  _ He knew her name, which meant one of two things; he was a good guy or he wasn't. From the armor plating he wore under his jacket she could tell it was above any military grade. He was also packing heat at the base of his spine, and two handguns in holsters beneath his heavy jacket.

“Oh my God,  _ Jason _ ?” She whisper-hissed, connecting the dots seconds later when he gave her a shit eating grin. He snagged her wrist and she let him drag her to the dance floor, where throngs of bodies bobbed and writhed. They didn't need to shout over the bass boosted music, because she could hear him just fine and he could read lips apparently so it was a perfect cover for a private conversation.

“I'm here for surveillance.” His eyes were eerie under the black light, green covetously pinpointing a dark door near the back of the stage with two massive men posted on either side of it. People were allowed to pass through every once in a while. “What are they saying?” He asked her, lips close to her ear as he spun them so she had direct view of the door.

She focused her attention on the next couple to be allowed through, frowning.

“Apple pie.” She said, puzzled.

“Gotta be the password.” He cupped her nape, fingers rough and calloused along the exposed skin above her neckline. The tiny black bandage dress she'd squeezed into was a loan from Stephanie, barely long enough to cover the highest point of her thighs and low cut enough that she'd actually considered a push up bra. It fit her body like a glove, not leaving a single inch of her to the mercy of imagination. She became quite self conscious of every point of contact his fingertips made at her neck and waistline. Despite the intimacy of the dance floor, he kept a respectable few inches apart below their waists. Kara didn't know if she was relieved or disappointed.

“You coming?” He asked, drawing her attention away from the door.

“What?” She hadn't expected him to let her stay, much less invite her along for the ride. She knew the bats didn't like to work with interlopers, even Stephanie still balked sometimes when it came to team ups. “Is it ok? Won't you get in trouble?”

“Honey, I  _ am _ trouble.” He threw his head back and laughed, too handsome for the garish green and red strobe lights flickering in time with a blood thumping remix of  _ Bodies _ . She followed him, not complaining when he wrapped an arm around her waist again and hauled her close. 

_ Calm down _ , she scolded herself as her pulse ratcheted higher the lower his hand strayed.

“Hey fellas, can I get a slice of that  _ apple pie _ ?” He drawled, patting one of the men on the chest as they went through the door unhindered. The door swung shut behind them, a long pitch-black corridor leading down. They descended the staircase together, Kara's heels clicking too loudly. The club music was barely a footnote now, and they came to another door at the bottom of the stairs, this one covered in red shiny latex.

“See anything?” He murmured.

“No, it's lead lined.” She replied in a hushed tone. He took hold of the handle and pulled it without fanfare, the door creaking loudly as it opened wide to lay bare the secret nightclub. Kara felt like her eyes were going to pop out of her head, as nearly a hundred people in various states of nudity walked around them. Her mouth was open, but only a high pitched squeaking noise was coming out in place of words. Beside her, Jason's shoulders shook, his lips pressed together as he tried to not laugh at her and was mostly successful.

“Stop laughing.” She hissed, squeaking as a woman passed them, dragging a man on all fours by a leash. She averted her gaze when she realized that the curly pig tail he sported on his behind was not attached to his leather underwear, rather to the plug that was shoved in his--

Something clicked around her neck, cold and stiff material snug in the hollow of her throat. She almost socked Jason when she realized he'd put a collar on her. Various waitstaff were carrying trays of accouterments like candles, ropes, collars and cuffs. He'd most likely snitched it off a passing tray.

“Looks good on you, Kitten.” He didn't wait on her to complain, confident in his gait as he headed to take a seat on a plush booth near an empty stage. Not wanting to be left alone in a crowd of kinksters she scurried after him, sliding into the space next to him. Despite the state of undress and obvious sexual deviancy, nobody seemed actually forced into anything against their will. Kara could read the excitement over the room like an open book, from the flushed skin, adoring gazes and the smell of arousal was  _ strong _ , but she was much too polite to mention it. Somehow Jason had managed to wheedle a highball glass of scotch from someone, and was sipping it languorously from his easy sprawl. Even though she was sure she could put him through the roof with a gentle flick of her fingers, he was massive next to her, arm resting over the back of the booth and his legs spread invitingly for someone to come sit between them.

_ Down girl, focus.  _ They were here for business, not pleasure. She focused on the room again, scanning for any signs of trouble. The lights grew dim as the stage show began, and suddenly she realized that Bruce’s instinct had been slightly off-- This wasn't a drug smuggling case, it was human trafficking. Jason looked relaxed to the world at large but she could hear his muscles stiffening, twisting with rage against tendon and bone. His molars ground harshly together as terrified victims were paraded onstage in chains and the auctioneer began the bidding.

She touched his arm lightly, voice low.

_ “What do you need me to do?” _

__ _ “Cut the lights.”  _ He whispered back, eyes burning a hole into the auctioneer's forehead. “ _ And cover your ears when he starts screaming. _ ”

* * *

Kara finished up making her statement to the GCPD officers without incident, her ears still ringing from the way the auctioneer had screamed just like a slaughtered pig when Jason shattered both his kneecaps to oblivion with two rounds. She didn't think they'd be able to save the man's legs, but there were bigger things to worry about, such as making sure the victims were safe and sound.

She had to admit she was impressed how fast Jason worked. Once she'd used her heat vision to kill the lights he'd made short work of the stage hands. She'd only had to cover for him twice, because even Jason couldn't dodge bullets and pin a henchman at the same time. Somewhere in between it all Oracle had gotten wind of what was going on and sent the GCPD in.

She had a rough time explaining her presence, but she knew she could count on Oracle to erase any evidence of Kara Danvers being there. She had no wish to be interrogated again. Jason had all but disappeared the second the police arrived, and she headed out of the club carefully to avoid the reporters that swarmed around outside it. She didn't want Clark to spot her in any photos, because that would be a whole new level of awkwardness between them she didn't need.

Mr. Pigtail was crying in shame as he was led out of the doors in cuffs, wobbling awkwardly as his mistress yelled at him to shut his loose jowls. Kara grimaced and quickened her step, desperately wishing she had the sense to bring a coat if only to hide her face. In the narrow opening of an alleyway, a hand snatched her pulling her into the shadows.

“Jason.” She said conversationally as he smirked down at her. He was sporting a domino now, the lenses glinting as headlights passed by.

“Up.” He urged her, and she begrudgingly flew them to the rooftops, landing on top of a skyscraper he directed her to. He beckoned her to follow him through the emergency exit, and despite her better judgment she did. She knew the bats had caches and safe houses all over the city, but this wasn't one of them. This looked...

She was incredulous when he led her into a penthouse suite. It was nothing like she expected, warm and cozy with soft interior accents. He ducked into the kitchen after chucking his jacket and domino over an armchair by some overly crowded bookshelves. He asked her if she wanted anything to drink, rummaging in the cabinet and turning on the sink. 

“I'm fine.” She felt oddly out of place, like she was intruding.

“You sure?” He held out a mug of something steaming, and she took it reluctantly before she recognized it as hot cocoa. She could tell he was laughing at her again as she took a quick sip, impervious to molten chocolate but weak to her addiction for it.

“So uhm...” She mumbled into her mug. “Did you need me for something? Got to do your report?”

“Report?” Jason seemed puzzled, before he lit up in understanding. “God no, I don't report to Batman anymore. I just thought you could use a quiet place to unwind before you go home. You looked a little overwhelmed back there.”

“Well I mean, I'm not used to--” She flushed despite herself, gesturing vaguely. “That sort of stuff.”

“That sort of stuff?” He raised a brow and it was too much, all of it. Standing in his kitchen where she could see his bare arms because he’d shucked his coat and armor to reveal the dark tank top beneath. He was also in his socks, his boots having been kicked off at the door. Everything was too intimate and she was troubled by how much she liked it.

“Jason, did you just take me home?” She asked quietly, looking up at him and this time it was his turn to blush. He rubbed the back of his neck shyly, chewing his boyish lower lip.

“Maybe? I don't know.” He glanced at her, contemplating it. “Did you want me to?” She thought about handcuffs and leather, her gaze trailing down his hands, and suddenly her throat was dry. Stephanie was going to kill her. Or high five her. She didn't know which.

“Uhm!” He was too close and she squeaked when his nose brushed hers but she didn't pull away from it. His lips were warm, a tad bit rough from the wind and tasted like cherry chapstick. Her lashes fluttered and her feet left the ground, floating high enough to put her arms around his neck without straining herself. He didn't seem to mind her firm grip, snugly hugging her waist in return.

“I don't do this kind of thing, really.” She tried to explain between kisses, and he hummed conversationally.

“Me either.” He admitted, hand finding the back of her thigh and squeezing. “It's nice though.”

She nearly ripped the waistband of his pants when he moved back enough to get his shirt off, his abs sharp enough to cut her to the core. Eyes twinkling, he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom where he dropped her onto bed unceremoniously. The red silk sheets were slick enough that she tumbled back with her legs askew and gave him an eyeful as her dress rode up. He stopped her from tugging it back down, pinning her wrists over her head.

“Stay there.” Jason told her softly, resting a knee in the gap between her legs. She shivered, doing as she was told. He trailed his fingers down her sides lightly, hooking her panties and dragging them down her thighs. She let him angle her legs up, freeing her of the cloying material. He tossed the garment over his shoulders flippantly, but took care with her new high heels. He set them by the bedside, having the decency to not scuff them.

It wasn't the first time she'd had sex but she just didn't do casual hookups. She certainly wasn't used to someone undressing her like a porcelain doll either. Soon enough she was naked, sprawled and laid out on the pool of silk. His bed was huge, with much better back support than the lumpy twin she slept on in her dorm room. She blushed at the thought of taking him back there and making the springs scream as his large body worked into her like a piston. Her roommate would probably just  _ love _ that. Turnabout was fair play, since she always brought guys back to the room when Kara was asleep. Unfortunately for her roommate (and herself), her hearing was entirely too sensitive.

“Penny for your thoughts?” He looked amused, watching her do her best impression of a chameleon and try to blush into the sheets.

“Isn’t this is kinda fast?” She wanted to cover herself, but something told her to keep her wrists where he'd pressed them and the suspense was making her skin tingle in anticipation.

“Is that so bad?” He stared down at her, waiting.

“No.” She shook her head.

“You haven't had someone take care of you before, have you?” He stroked the soft, ticklish skin of her lower abdomen, brushing upwards until her breast filled his palm. “Maybe I'm reading you wrong, but you looked like you wanted to have your chain yanked back there.”

All at once she realized she wasn't _ completely _ naked as he slid a finger beneath the collar he'd clipped around her neck in the club. Swallowing audibly she stayed still and let him do all the work, lifting her up by the leather strap for a filthy kiss. He couldn't actually hurt her, he was warm, solid and hard against her in a way that made her melt.

“What's it gonna be, Kitten?” He murmured. “You in?”

She nodded against her better judgement.

“You got a safe word?”

“...I dunno.” She really didn't. “I've never...”

“We'll use the stop light system then since it's easy to remember. Red for stop, yellow for slow down, and green for go ahead.” He nibbled her ear, barely an impression of pressure as his breath curled hot and damp against her temple.

“Green,” She nodded.  


He didn't laugh at her eagerness. There was a moment that he paused to regard her before he knelt to reach under the bed and pull a small suitcase out. The moment he opened it she gasped, feeling her muscles go weak and floppy.

“What is...” She knew only one thing made her feel like this and while she couldn't see the telltale glow of kryptonite, the effect was too similar to not be it. He pulled a pair of cuffs out of the case-- clamp shaped and distinctly similar to the ones Stephanie carried for supervillains-- and jangled them.

“Only takes a little dusting of it doesn't it?” He smiled.

“W-Where did you get--”

“You don't really want to know.” He locked them into place on her wrists, satisfied. “Beautiful.”

The compliment washed over her indignity and she would examine later how her throat grew warm as she swallowed her pride. For now she decided to just go with it and see where it took her. He manhandled her so that she found herself flipped onto her belly, rough calloused hands pulling her hips upwards into a shameful position. Before she could get a complaint out he struck her backside smartly and she couldn't help but remember that no one had ever spanked her before, not even her own mother.

“Wait a--” She yelped when he swatted her again, right at the junction of her thigh and buttock. She had no idea she was so sensitive there. Or anywhere, really. Every cry was met with a punishing palm until she was sure her entire bottom was-- “R-red!” She whimpered when she realized the next one was aimed right over her vagina. He halted, mere centimeters from her tender flesh and she swore she could feel a breeze from the force he'd nearly put into the blow.

Her skin was on fire, the uncomfortable tingling seeping deep into her muscles. For a moment she wasn't sure what to do, gulping air like a fish and shaking.

“Want me to kiss it better, Kitten?” He palmed her hip, waiting. She nodded, closing her eyes but he remained still.

“Green,” She admitted, gasping when he hauled her backside up. Embarrassment ran hot down her spine, hopelessly exposed and—oh, _G_ _ od _ .  T hat was cheating,  _ no, no, no. _ She knew Kryptonite made them weak and vulnerable enough to feel pain. She hadn't even thought about other sensations, especially pleasant ones. She realized how numb her sense of touch actually was and found herself overwhelmed at the sensation of his tongue curling through her folds without the filter of invulnerability.  


It also didn't help that Jason seemed to know exactly what he was doing and he was  _ good _ at it. Her wrists ached, fingers clenching feebly against the cuffs as she buried her moans into the pillows. The slick twist of his tongue made her wanton and soaking wet, flickering sweetly where she throbbed the most. She all but sobbed when he stopped, uncaring how she looked as she spread her legs further to beg him back between them. He dropped her onto the bed and she heard the clink of a buckle as he undid his belt.

“Should I give this kitten a tail?” He hummed, running his hand between her legs, spreading her wide open. His index dipped lightly inwards, her hips hitching almost against her will. “Kara?” His voice was low and hypnotic, just like his finger as it slowly circled the rim of her. If she could just get her knees under her again, she could shift back, let it plunge into her aching core and find relief.

“ _Mm_!” She bit the edge of the pillow to release the tension coiling in her gut, distracted.

“I won't do it unless you _say_ it.” He flicked her clit sharply without warning. A delicious punishment that hurt as much as it excited her. She jerked bodily as the pleasure roiled through her belly like a wave. He sighed against her shoulder, waiting for the spasms to fade.

“D-Do it.” She whispered, beet red.

“Do what?”

“...G-give it to me...” She went hot and cold all over when he pressed bluntly against her, his tip velvety and scorching hot. Hazily, she remembered condoms existed, but then he was inside her and surging upwards along the plane of her body. Together they held their breath and she could feel his pulse thumping steadily in the deepest part of her. The first thrusts were merely harsh grinds, rubbing her raw. He unhooked her cuffs from the bed frame as he hoisted her up and back against his chest. Her weight sent her down onto him again, spearing herself. She keened at the angle, eyes rolling back as his length scored over the intimate space of her front wall. She'd heard human women whisper about it, the elusive G-spot that some had. She'd never had the guts to find out if Kryptonian women had anything similar, much less the time or privacy. The possibility that Kal could overhear her masturbating was humiliating enough to keep her hands out of her panties.  Beneath her, Jason's thighs trembled with restraint as she clenched around him. She managed to get leverage, shifting her legs enough to lift herself up. He met her on the way back down, the force behind his thrust jolting her.  


Soon enough she was bouncing steadily in his lap, losing herself to the friction in the slide of their skin. Previous boys had been unaware of her true self, clumsily bumbled about her to an end. She'd been so focused on making sure they had a good time and so worried about being overheard, that she realized she'd deprived herself instead.

Jason was at no such disadvantage, and she knew he'd probably say something rude to anyone who tried to interrupt even if they did have an S-Shield on their chest. He played her body like a fiddle, strumming her until she sang out. She lost rhythm when he found purchase between her legs, fingers slick as they danced over her clit.The kryptonite may have made her more sensitive but the way he pounded her down onto him would have been enough without it. She'd never been so  _ used _ . He knew what she could take and she found herself giddily wishing to find out how much he had to give her.

She wanted to look back at him to see if his own face reflected the same passion of his driven hips. He shoved her face down, firmly gripping her hair as he pinned her to the bed. It was that moment that she broke, back bowing and lipstick smearing as she howled like an animal into the mattress. A pathetic whine, high and thready escaped her when she realized he wasn't going to stop, even after she was done.

He was so hard he bruised her, tearing through her defenses until all that remained was the red hot ache. She lost count soon enough, limbs no longer responding to her commands.It was a relief in it's own way, not having to think or do anything except offer him a place to sate himself.

She should have been ashamed by her lack of control.

Instead she just took it when he finally painted her insides with a hot rush of warmth that seeped down her thighs. She shivered, pride glowing in her chest at the accomplishment of making him feel so good, relishing each twitch and tremble. His broken moan when he pulled out of her was a reward, each bruise forming on her skin a badge of honor. Normally she could rip him in half like a soggy tissue. She could move mountains. She could fly. She was a goddess among fragile mortals, but something about this made a part of her roll over and beg for more. It was exhilarating.

And that terrified her.

She became slowly aware of herself, her hands freed of their bondage. Dust motes floated past her heavy lidded gaze and she found herself focusing on them instead of the room itself. Jason's hand was warm, but his callouses were dulled on the base of her spine as he rubbed her back.

“Back with me, Kitten?” He smiled at her and despite her power returning with renewed vigor, she put no strength in the playful punch she gave his bare thigh. He didn't flinch and she barely felt him squeeze her behind in return.

“That was...” She blew her bangs out of her face, searching for the right word.

“Liberating?” He supplied and she could only nod. She was too sleepy and had wasted all her brain power on exams anyway.

“Fun, too.” She murmured, watching him beneath her lashes. “Uhm. I mean-”

“I had a good time.” He tucked a finger under her chin, and she allowed him to tilt her face up. “There's another club I'm investigating, one run by Black Mask. You wanna do a team up next week? Or is Batgirl the only one you're willing to help?”

“I can help.” She said a little too eagerly. She blushed, not at all missing the way his pupils dilated when she licked her lips. “Just call, and I'll be there.”

He laughed and she wanted to drink that sound as it reverberated in her sensitive ears.

“Ok,  _ Kitten _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote as part of DCU Rarepair Exchange for Nieri, I really hope they enjoy it! :D This was a lot of fun to write, I may work on a sequel and get a little darker with it. We'll see how my schedule goes. :3c


End file.
